Six months, eleven days and three hours
by Sweetylove30
Summary: " Six months, eleven days and three hours." A few words I had in mind and here, you have a One Shot. Give it a try, please.


**Hi everyone,**

**So here is an OS a bit special.**

**I wanted to write an OS but I didn't know about what. I had words in mind, the title, and I wrote it, letting the words come from themselves.**

**I don't know if you'll like it, but we'll see.**

_Sweety_

* * *

**Six months, eleven days and three hours**

* * *

_**Six months, eleven days and three hours.**_

_It was the time that had passed since he left._

_It was the time that had passed since he was no longer there._

_It was the time that had passed since the last time she saw his eyes or his smile._

_It was the time that had passed since the last time she had heard him laugh._

_**Six months, eleven days and three hours.**_

_It was the time that had passed since he had left._

_It was the time that had passed since the last time he had spoken to her._

_It was the time that had passed since the last time he had seen her smile._

_It was the time that had passed since the last time he had seen her eyes shed tears._

_**Six months, eleven days and three hours.**_

_It was the time that had passed since their last conversation._

_It was the time that had passed since their last fight._

_It was the time that had passed since their last time together._

_It was the time that had passed since their separation._

**- O -**

Lisbon was sitting on the beach staring into the wonderful landscape before her. Since that time she hadn't stopped hoping to see him. She hadn't stopped praying for him to return. But he never came back.

She was alone since he left. She was alone in her life thus alone in her head just alone in her heart. Nobody could help her. No one had been able to get her out of depression one which she had fallen into ever since.

She wanted to be able to say that it was best for them. She wanted to be able to say it was the best choice for them. But despite all the will in the world she could not. She wanted only one thing for him to return.

Rising slowly she wiped away the sand from her clothes then walked to the water. She left her feet soaking for a while. The cold entered her. It seeped into every part of her body with a gentle benefactor. She let it chase the resentment, hatred, grief and anger. She let it chase the love she still had for him.

Making a step forward, then another and yet another, she walked aimlessly towards what she thought was the issue. She walked without worrying what she would leave behind. Her heart could not bear all this pain. She just wanted to calm down and forget.

Slowly, the water overwhelmed her. She let herself being move by the gentle wash of waves. She closed her eyes. Then she saw his face in front of her just for a moment. It was his smile, blue eyes and blond curls. It all came back to her when she didn't want to see it. Everything came rushing back. She finally agreed that it was not too late.

**- O -**

Jane walked straight ahead letting the gentle sea breeze caress his face. He allowed it take away the pain, rage and anger. It left him completely empty. He was left empty of any feelings.

Since all this time, he thought he had managed to overcome his choice. He thought he had managed to accept his decision. But there was nothing and every day was a new battle. Every day was a new struggle against his desire to return. But he could not.

He had made a choice months earlier. He took the hardest decision of his life. He has been regretting it every day a little more. But he had not the courage to reverse it. He did not want to suffer again because of a bad choice. He owed her that much.

But how did it all begin? Where had the decision come from?

_Six months, eleven days and three hours earlier._

He had done it. It was what he wanted to do for so long. It was finally accomplished. He had killed his nemesis. He was finally free to live. He could finally think about his future. But he later realized that all was not over. His enemy was still alive. He had not killed the right person.

Anger and regret had made their way into his mind and heart. The hunting was not finished. It had only taken a break. It waited to start again. But he knew that this time he would do it alone. He could not take anyone with him.

He made the choice not to tell anyone as he had no real certainty. And the letter had arrived that had reinforced the doubts in him. Red John was not dead! Red John expected only one thing.

Patrick Jane would not allow him the opportunity to take it. He didn't want to let him have this opportunity again. Then he made the choice he regretted now but that would not change things. It would not make it an easier to bear.

He was gone but not without saying goodbye. He left without saying he was sorry to leave. He didn't want to, but he had to. That was all she needed to know. He didn't say anything in the letter. He didn't want her to intervene in his decision. It was his choice not hers. He did it for them both.

But now…What did he have? Nothing…! He was alone so desperately alone. There was nobody to talk to or comfort him at night after nightmares. Nobody to tell him that everything would be fine that he was not alone. However, he was definitely alone.

So he made this choice one he didn't want to but one he had to do. He came back for them. He returned because he could not do it alone. He wanted his revenge but he still wanted to live. He wanted to avenge his family death but he wanted to love her.

He thought he could do it. He thought that he had nothing in life to prevent him from leaving. Then he realized that he had veiled his face all this time. He had a reason to live and stay. He had not listened to his heart. He had listened to his hatred, his pain and his anger against Red John.

So he returned. He was walking on this beach that was so familiar to him. He listened to the soft sound of the waves breaking on the beach. He listened to the sweet melody of the ocean. He let his gaze get lost in the vastness of the water spread out in front of him. He admired the simplicity and beauty of nature.

He sat on the sand then closed his eyes enjoying the simple things. He buried his fingers and toes in the warm sand then imagined her again. He saw her face, ebony straight hair then emerald eyes. He heard her voice, her laugh, and then her cry.

He opened his eyes surprised. His imagination obviously was playing tricks on him. He thought for a moment she was there. He saw her silhouette in the distance. He blinked his eyes several times. Not believing in the image but it was real. Then he got up hoping and praying that this time it was not just a dream.

**- O -**

Lisbon came out of the water. She had evacuated part of her pain. But she had still so much in her. There was still so much anger that she wondered how she could still live.

She was so sad that she no longer wanted to live. But she thought about all that she had. There were so many people who mattered to her. She could not do that to them. She could not force them to live with the consequences of her actions. She was not selfish like him. She would not leave them. Even if she had to suffer with this massive pain she would.

She was now at the water's edge. She let all her anger out then let it evaporate into the air. She screamed as loud as she could. She screamed her anger, pain, and sadness. She let them slide down along her cheeks in salty beads. For it was all she had was tears.

Then she turned back and believing in something which was not there. She thought she saw him on the beach. She thought she was finally dead. Was she in heaven? If so then why was she cold? Why was she shaking?

Lisbon took a step forward then another and another. She accelerated at the same time as her heart kept time. If it was a dream it was one she never wanted to wake up. She wanted to live it for the rest of her days.

She finally stopped running then looked at him. She wanted to remember his face for when she would awake so he would still be there. Then she felt his hand on her cheek. It was warm and soft. It was everything she had missed so much.

She then realized she was not dreaming. He was actually there in front of her. He had returned to her. She realized that her prayers had been heard.

-" Jane" she whispered.

-" Lisbon" he whispered.

They got lost in each other eyes. They got lost in each other's arms.

He pulled away only to be able to meet her lips.

He let all his love and regret pass through that kiss.

She let her love for him come through her lips.

She let her pain dissipate into the air.

She returned the kiss longed for so long.

-" Why…?" She asked after separating.

-" By stupidity" he said while lowering his eyes.

She put two fingers under his chin then lifted his face. There were tears on his face the same that she had too. She wiped them away with her thumb then smiled.

-" And now…?" She asked.

-" For love" he replied embracing her.

They embraced each other. This embrace they didn't have earlier. This was embrace she would have wanted before he left.

She still blamed him. She didn't know everything but he would tell her sooner or later. He would tell her the truth.

-" Red John…?" She asked as her eyes caught his.

-" Justice is in charge" he smiled.

She knew only a part that was enough. She knew why he had left. He would explain the rest. Right now he wanted to enjoy his new happiness.

He took her once more in his arms, soaking up her scent and she did the same.

He returned to her. He would not be alone anymore.

Because he returned she would not be alone anymore.

**- O -**

_**Six months, eleven days and three hours.**_

_It was the time that it took for him to realize his mistake._

_It was the time that it took for him to realize his pain._

_**Six months, eleven days and three hours.**_

_It was the time that had passed since he left._

_It was the time that it took for him to return._

_**Six months, eleven days and three hours.**_

_It was the time that it took for them to find the other._

_It was the time that it took for them to confess their love._

_**Six months, eleven days and three hours.**_

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this story.**

**Just let me know. You don't need to write a long review, just a few words would be nougat.**

**Have a good day.**


End file.
